Transcripts/The Race
:Miss Marla: So, have you all located where we are on your maps? Marcello? :Marcello: Absolutely, Miss Marla! We’re north of the school and west of the Shark Palace. :Miss Marla: Excellent. It’s very important that you can all read a map and know where you are at all times. :Marcello: Oh, I’ve got map-reading totally under control. :Miss Marla: Just to see how much you learnt today, we’re going to have a test next week. :Students: Test? :Miss Marla: I promise it’s going to be fun. :Ester: Test and fun? Since when did they go together? :Miss Marla: I’ll lay out a course with these flags. We’ll take a map and work out the best way to get from flag to flag, then back to where you started. :Ester: gasp I was wrong! :Polvina: That will be fun! :Marcello: And what a chance to show off how good my map-reading is! :Tubarina: I love a race. It’s always fun to have a race! :Polvina: Uh, I don’t think it’s meant to be a race, Tubarina. :Tubarina: Miss Marla, what prize do you get for coming first? :Miss Marla: There is no prize, Tubarina. It’s not a race. :Tubarina: Not a race? No prize? Where’s the fun in that? :Ester: Are you sure she’s not here, Marcello? :Marcello: I told you, Tubarina went out early and she hasn’t come back. :Polvina: But we were going to spend the day together. :Marcello: All I know is there’s something secret going on. :Polvina: Secret? :Marcello: She tried to sneak out without me seeing her, but I spotted her. :Polvina: What could be so secret? :Ester: Whatever it is, it won’t be secret for long because I’m finding out! :Marcello: Hey, wait for me! :Tubarina: Faster, Gummy! Faster! hard :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: of breath Whoo! Look at that, Gummy! We are faster but, will it be fast enough? :Ester: Tubarina! :Polvina: What are you doing here? :Ester: What’s the big secret? :Tubarina: Secret? What secret? I’m training! :Ester: For what? :Tubarina: The race! What else? :Polvina: Don’t you mean the test? :Tubarina: You call it a test, I call it a race. :Polvina: But there’s no prize for coming first. :Tubarina: Being first is always the best prize. And I plan to come first. Sorry, we’ve got training to do! Come on, Gummy! leaves :Marcello: Tubarina will definitely win if she keeps on training like that. :Polvina: But there’s nothing to win. :Ester: She’ll have the race all to herself. :Polvina: Excuse me, it’s not a race. :Marcello: I-I’ve gotta go. I-I gotta be somewhere else. :Ester: I’ve gotta be somewhere else too! :Polvina: I’ve got an awful feeling about this. :rings :Polvina: Hmm, no one’s home, Tentie. Where could Ester be? :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I haven’t seen her all weekend. Or Tubarina. :Ester: and grunting :Polvina: Ester? :Ester: and grunting :Polvina: I thought we were supposed to meet today! :Ester: Sorry, Polvina, I’ll make it up to you but right now, I’ve got to train! :Polvina: Train? Ester, let’s talk about this. You’re letting this race thing go to your head, Ester. Ester? pause Tubarina! :Tubarina: Can’t talk. Must train! Bye! :Polvina: But- Tubarina, listen! gets hit by Marcello :Marcello: Watch it, Polvina. deep I’ve got serious business to do! :Polvina: Let me guess. Training? :Marcello: You got it, not that I’ll need that much, I should win easily. off :Polvina: calling I suppose it’s pointless to remind quieter you that it isn’t a race. :Marcello: See you at the race tomorrow! :Polvina: This is crazy! They’re all trying to swim a race that isn’t a race! :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: You’re right, Tentie. It all spells trouble. Big trouble! :chattering :Miss Marla: Everyone, listen here. Are you ready for our test today? :Students: Yes, Miss Marla. :Ester: I’m ready. :Tubarina: I couldn’t be more ready! :Marcello: I was born ready for this race! :Polvina: Why don’t we just take our time and-and have fun? :Ester: Fun is winning! :Tubarina: It’s the only fun! :Marcello: And the winner’s gonna be… :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Me! :Miss Marla: Now remember to take it steady. Everyone to the starting line. drumroll Get set… and… :runs off first :Ester and Marcello: Hey! run off :Miss Marla: Go! :Tubarina: panting Ooh. map Uh, left or right? Ooh, they’re coming! Um, left! :Marcello: There she goes! :Ester: Whoa, Marcello. Stop! :Marcello: Come on, she’s getting away! :Ester: But is that the right way? :Marcello: Is it the right way or the right way? :Ester: I thought you said you were good at reading maps. :Marcello: Well I am, but uh, Tubarina went left, but I think we should go right. :Ester: It could be a shortcut. :Marcello: She shouldn’t be allowed to take a shortcut. :Ester: Unless we take it too! :Polvina: Ester, Marcello, that’s the wrong way! It’s right, not left. :Leia: Coming with us, Polvina? :Polvina: sighs Oh well. I guess they’ll work out it’s the wrong way. :music :Tubarina: Huh? But- what’s this wall doing here? It’s not supposed to be there! But it is there. Huh, something’s wrong with this map! :Marcello: What’s with the wall? :Ester: That shouldn’t be there! :Tubarina: It’s this silly map. That’s the problem. :Marcello: You just can’t read it right. I know the way. See you at the finish line! :Ester: After we get there first! :Leia: Which way now? :Marli: I can’t work this out. :Polvina: We’ve got to take the middle track. See? There’s that big rock. :Marli: Oh. Right. :Leia: Thanks, Polvina. At least one of us knows where they’re going. :Marcello: Wha? :Tubarina: Oh, another dead end? :Marcello: This map can’t be right! :Tubarina: I told you that! :Ester: All we’ve got are these maps, so we have to use them! map This must be the way. And that way is this way! running again, followed by others :Miss Marla: Well done, Polvina. :Polvina: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: And congratulations to you too, Leia and Marli. :Leia: Thank you! :Marli: You were right, Miss Marla. :Leia: It was fun! :Polvina: Great fun! :Miss Marla: I hope everyone else is enjoying it too. :Ester: This is it! This is it! :skid :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Whoa! :Tubarina: This is it? :Marcello: Is it meant to be another dead end? :Ester: Oh, you don’t think we’re lost, do you? :Marcello: Oh, we can’t be lost! :Tubarina: Never! :Ester: We don’t know where we are, we don’t know how to get out and we don’t have any help! :Tubarina: Okay, so, maybe we’re lost! How do I know? :Marcello: D’oh! We’re seriously lost! :Ester: Maybe we can try and backtrack. :Tubarina: But which way? :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: in separate directions That way! :Miss Marla: Good work, Hugo. You too, Sirilo. :Hugo and Sirilo: Thank you, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: I do believe that’s everyone back. Except… :Polvina: Ester, Tubarina and Marcello. :Miss Marla: And they really should’ve been here by now. :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: panting :Ester: Please don’t let this be another dead end. :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: out Oh! :Marcello: Haven’t we been here before? :Tubarina: At least twice before! :Ester: We have to find the way out. :Marcello: How can we with these bad maps? :Ester: Forget the maps. We’ll work it out as we go along. :Marcello: You think of something, Tubarina? This is your fault! :Tubarina: My fault? :Ester: Yes. If you hadn’t taken the shortcut, we wouldn’t have followed you. :Tubarina: Did I ask you to follow me? :Marcello: We couldn’t let you take a shortcut and win, not that you would have. :Ester: Can we please stop arguing and try to get out of here? :Miss Marla: Where could they be? :Polvina: They took a wrong turn very early, Miss Marla, and probably never got back on track. :Miss Marla: We’ll have to look for them. :Polvina: Let me, Miss Marla. I think I can find them. :Miss Marla: Alright, Polvina, but do hurry. :Polvina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Tubarina: You wanted us to get lost! :Ester: Why would we want to get lost? :Tubarina: To stop me winning. I was way ahead of you! :Marcello: Only because you cheated at the start! :Ester: Which isn’t really fair! :Polvina: Excuse me! :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Polvina? :Polvina: Do you three realise how silly you sound? :Tubarina: How did you get here? :Ester: Are you lost too? :Polvina: No. It was very easy and quick to get here. :Marcello: You must have a good map. We only had these bad ones. :Polvina: No, it’s the same map. :Marcello: It is? :Tubarina: Okay, we’ll follow you out of here. We can still win if we hurry! :Polvina: Sorry, everyone else has finished. :Ester: What? :Tubarina: You’re kidding! :Polvina: Come on. I’ll show you the way back. Coming? :Miss Marla: about :Polvina: Miss Marla! Everyone’s safe and sound! :Miss Marla: Oh, thank goodness! I’ve been so worried about you. Where have you been? :Ester: We’re sorry, Miss Marla. :Marcello: We went too fast. :Tubarina: We took a wrong turn. :Miss Marla: What’s important is that you’re safe. Now let’s all get back to school. :Ester: Er, Miss Marla? Could we ask you something? :Miss Marla: Of course, Ester. :Ester: Who won? :Miss Marla: Won? :Tubarina: Who was it, Miss Marla? :Marcello: Who came first? :Miss Marla: Nobody won because it wasn’t a race. But if you really want to know, Polvina did complete the test first. :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Polvina? :Miss Marla: And just as well for you three that it wasn’t a race. You were last! :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Last? :Ester: We couldn’t have come last! :Tubarina: Because it wasn’t a race! :Marcello: No, it was never really a race. :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Right! :Miss Marla: But, it was still a test. A test you didn’t do very well. :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Yes, Miss Marla. :Miss Marla: I look forward to a big improvement next time. Now back to school. :Others: Yes, Miss Marla. :Polvina: I’m glad you all agree now that it wasn’t a race. :Tubarina: We know. :Ester: We all tried too hard to be winners. :Marcello: We won’t do that again. :Polvina: Except when there really is a race, like this race. :Tubarina: What race? :Polvina: The race back to school! off :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: Hey! :Tubarina: If she thinks we’re racing her back to school… :Ester: Then she’s right! :Marcello: After her! :Ester + Marcello + Tubarina: laughing